


Fandom littlespace oneshots/drabbles

by Boxcar_Kid



Category: South Park
Genre: ABDL, Adult pacifier, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Age regression community, Bad at spelling, Bad at writting, CG/L, Caregiver headspace, Caregiver/little, Caretaking, Caused by authors mental health, Coping, Cutesy, Diapers, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Headspace, Healthy Relationships, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by my thoughts, Jenna marbles refrence, Little Headspace, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nothing sexual in this, OOC, Onesies, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pacifiers, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, Slow To Update, Soft Boys, agere, autistic writer, based off my experience, based on real life, littlespace, nsap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxcar_Kid/pseuds/Boxcar_Kid
Summary: Hello! This is basically a self indulgent one shot book, its of cgl and non sexual age regression.You can request any ship thats platonic or romantic idc.All ya gotta do is tell me the plot and the ship, whos the little and whos the cg and ill write it if i like the ship.Veeeeerrrrryyyyy slow updates, like months between. Author is very sad and cannot bring themself to do much.





	1. REQUEST

On mobile writing these, so i apologize if its a little wonky.

I am mod rot! And yes.. I am into littlespace. For me, its non sexual bc my mommy lives in another state :( and bc just no thanks.

These are self indulgent oneshots or drabbles to just help me kinda relax and stuff.

Im taking requests from here and from my insta acc, so my real life friends can request too lol.

Rules for requesting:

I will do most any ship, but not with characters i dont know too well bc i dont wanna butcher them.

I will do most any head cannon on whos little and who's cg. I thinks its interesting to write about unexplored territory!

Crack ships are allowed, but im not doing shitposts bc im not funny.

Platonic relationships r cool 😎 so are romantic

but ya gotta tell me which one.

Pls tell me the main plot and how little the little is.

I wont do smut sorry yall. Non sexual only for this.

Plz request if ya wanna

Ahhhhh im sorry guys QwQ i turned off anon comments cos i didnt expect so many people to req stuff!

..

Also idk if ill do everyones requests. Im not writing this to please anyone, im doing this for my own happiness, please keep that in mind :))


	2. Tweeks anxiety- creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, maybe some creek (romantic)? Craig being the Cg and Tweek the little one, Tweek is like ummm, 3 years old in littlespace so he uses, you know, padding.  
The plot: Tweek haves a very hard panic attack on the school because cartman is a bully and did/said something to him, Craig tries to calm him but nothing he tried works, so he tries to search online methods for calming anxiety and finds an abdl forum, and gives it a shot for Tweek's sake  
Also, i'm a little myself, i have a mommy too xD, Nice meeting ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried my best on this, the request is by FluffyKitten, thankies for it ;3

Craig sat in class, not paying attention. He was in a group project with some nerds who were doing all the work. Craig didn't care about any of that right now though, because something felt _very wrong. _

The ravenette wasnt sure what it was, but he felt the urge to start beating the shit out of someone. That would have to wait till the bell rings, in about 3 minutes. His stomach was tight and his heart was pounding for, seemingly, no reason. Craig didn't exactly understand, but he felt like it had something to do with a certain twitchy blonde.

Three minuets felt like hours, but thankfully the bell rung, craig still felt uneasy as he rushed out of the classroom. That was his last class of the day. But all of that didnt matter

He needed to find Tweek.

That wasnt going to be hard right? Find Tweek, make sure he's okay, thats all that was on his agenda right now. So what if craig missed the bus? His Tweeky was more important than that.

Craig only went down one flight of stairs and took two lefts before he saw it.

Tweek, hiccuping and shaking in by the front entrance.

Craig rushed past the few lingering students, not caring about how they looked at him. He was at Tweeks side in a split second. He didn't want to touch Tweek, incase he accidentally overloaded him.

"Tweek, honey" craig started, "its alright, im here." Tweek whipped around, hearing his boyfriend's voice slightly calming him. The shaky blonde grabbed the otherrs hand and squeezed it. Craig took this as the signal the he could touch his crying baby boy, and he did. He pulled Tweek into his chest, burying his nose in tweeks messy blond hair. Tweek cried a little less, but his breathing was still erratic. 

"Tweeky, tell me what happened hon." Said craig, gently stroking his boyfriend's cheek. Tweek looked at his boyfriend and started to attempt to form a sentence. In the end, he got, Cartman, who was apparently yelling at him in math class. 

Well looks like Cartmans dead.

After about 5 minuets Tweek still wasn't calming down. Craig tried everything, but they missed the bus, and Tweek panicked a little more. And even though Craig offered to stay at school, and help Tweek calm down, the smaller boy insisted on starting to walk to the ravenetes house. Craig agreed, only beacause his family was at some birthday party with Tricia. 

While they were walking, craig got on his phone, looking up how to cope with bad anxiety. Everything on the first page, Tweek had already tried, and it had not helped. Determined to help his anxiety ridden partner, he scrolled all the way to page five. 

Just when he was about to give up, he found a page titled "ABDL". Craig had never heard of that before, maybe it could help! He pressed on the page, not knowing what to expect. The taller male scrolled down, taking everything in. Was this not a kink? He figured you couldn't just act like a baby without it being a kink, but as he read further, he began to understand.

It was just people regressing into a simpler state of mind. Acting as a toddler, or an older kid. Any age that was easier for that person to be at that moment. He knew that they had left over baby stuff from Tricia, and when craig used to babysit some bratty 3 year old. He hoped Tweek would at least try, it couldn't be that bad, and maybe it really would help.

Craig would ask when they got to his house, they were almost there anyway. Craig rubbed his thumb into Tweeks shaky knuckles. Tweek squeezed craigs hand in response.

They arrived at the Tucker residence shortly, and craig led his boyfriend to the couch, letting him curl up on the ravenettes lap.

"Hey honey...?" Craig started uneasily. Tweek looked up at him with curious eyes "hmm?" "Do you know what 'littlespace' is?" The blonde looked slightly confused. "No? I-i don't nng think so.." Craig pulled the page up on his phone and gave it to his twitchy partner. The blond boy took it, and began carefully reading the forum. 

A minute passed with Tweek staring and scrolling down the forum. He handed the phone back to its owner, and shut his eyes. "So what do you think?" Craig asked.

"It makes sense to me." Tweek said. Craig paused before saying "... It helps with anxiety" Tweek held back a laugh, "you sure you don't just want me to call you 'daddy'?" Said Tweek.

Craig shrugged. "I just wanna help hon. You're always so stressed! This is something that we haven't tried, and what if this is the thing that really helps with your anxiety? We won't know unless we try." 

Tweek looked surprised, he didn't relize craig was being serious about this. But.. What if craig was right? If this could possibly help Tweek be any less stressed, he was willing to try.

"Where do we start?" 

Craig grinned, and led him to a little walk in closet, full of boxes. He pulled out an unopened box, full of baby supplies that they'd never used before. Craig picked up a pacifier, and handed it too Tweek. "We have to find out what age you're gonna be" he said 

Tweek found this slightly embarrassing, but complied, putting the pacifier in his mouth, and instantly felt better. Craig smiled at his now half lidded boyfriend. "Wanna get into something more comfy baby boy?" Craig asked and Tweek just grabbed the hem of craigs hoodie nooding slightly. "Can you use your big boy words for me?" Tweek lost it. He was now fully regressed, and had stopped shaking.

"Wanna change" Tweek said quietly. Craig started walking to his room, expecting his baby to follow, but Tweek just stood there. Craig arched a brow at the little. Tweek grabbed at him, like a baby would, "uppy!" Tweek insisted. Craig smiled, picking his boyfriend up with ease. He was light and skinny, easy to pick up. 

Craig turned to leave the room when he spotted a unopened bag on the floor. "Tweeky, how old are you baby?" Craig asked, adjusting his hold on the blonde. Tweek held up three fingers close to craigs eyes. "Okay. Do you wanna be fully changed so you don't have an accident?" Craig said. Tweek looked confused for a second before saying "no accident!" 

Craig sat his baby down on a fairly large box, and checked the sizing on the diapers. They were titled "depend" and craig realized they were adult diapers, only recognizing the brand from jimmys jokes. He was thankful for this, and remembered buying them for some kid he had to babysit. Obiously, they were the wrong size, and his mom took over.

They would fit Tweek. He grabbed a few, and some toys from the box, along with a sippy cup, and picked Tweek back up, making him hold some of the toys. Bringing everything into craigs room, the ravenette sat the blonde, and all the other baby stuff, on his bed. Before changing Tweek, he locked the door, and turned on the tv to the baby channel, "baby first" or something. The smaller boy was immediately drawn too the show, all the colors making him smile. 

Craig looked through all his clothes, picking out this pastel blue sweater his aunt bought for him. It was a little big on craig, so it would be huge and cute on Tweek. He also got out some shorts that were too small for the ravenette, being perfect on tweek. The taller boy walked over and gently pushed tweek on his back so he could change his clothes easier. It was a quick and easy ordeal, and nothing craig hasn't seen before.

Now with Tweek padded and changed, he sat beside the baby, watching as he held a green stuffed frog up before bringing it down to chew on. Craig smiled at him. Pulling the blonde into his arms. Tweek giggled, snuggling into his daddy. The taller boy picked up the disregarded pacifier and put it in his baby boys mouth instead of the toy.

Tweek smiled and took it into his mouth. He cuddled closer, babbling softly behind the paci. Craig smiled back at his boyfriend, pulling him impossibly closer, pressing a kiss to the top of that curly blonde mop of hair, and started to murmer, 

"My boy.. My sweet baby boy"

As he watched Tweek fade into sleep. They were deffinetly going to do this more often.


	3. Stubborn - Jyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Romantic) Jyle with little Jimmy? Hurt and Comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by Oopsj, i live for jimmy and love this ship so thankies! Also i hc little jimmy as 3-4 and a (mostly) non verbal little!

Kyle sat on the couch, tired, but not tired enough to sleep. 

Of course he wasn't going to sleep, he had to take care of his baby boy, Jimmy. The brunette sat on the floor, playing with colorful blocks. He mashed them together, making cute noses behind the yellow deco pacifier that kyle had gotten him recently. Jimmy was fairly easy too take care of. He could play with the same thing for hours and not get bored. Only problem with that is; he didn't like to switch activities. Only when he wanted to do something else, he would. Not whenever he was ment too. Basically, jimmy did what he wanted. That usually got him in trouble.

And it was almost dinner time.

The absolute hardest time of the day. Jimmy couldn't bring any toys to the table, and couldn't leave until he finished his food. If he was bad at the table kyle said no dessert (although he always gave in). 

Even getting him to sit at the table is hard enough, but getting him to eat is another issue entirety. But today, it shouldnt be as hard to get him to eat, because kyle made the brunettes favorite, macaroni and cheese and dino nuggets! 

Kyle was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle tugging on his pants. The red head looked at the other boy who was looking at kyle with twinkling eyes. "Whats up, little one?" Kyle said. Jimmy smiled behind his paci, pointed at his, now finished, block tower.

"Wow!" Kyle exclaimed "that must have been so hard to build" Jimmy nodded Slightly, but brought his attention back to his blocks. "All that work must have made you hungry huh?" Jimmy looked back at kyle shaking his head. "Well, you know its dinner time anyway, so put up your blocks while i make you a plate okay?" Jimmy nodded back at kyle. "Hmm? Can you use your big boy words? I love to hear your voice"

"otays da-daddy." kyle felt his heart swell. Jimmy was too cute for his own good. "Alright, ill be right back, lovebug" kyle said, gently patting jimmys hair, watching as the brunette leaned into the touch. 

The taller redhead walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cute animal plate, and putting about five dino nuggets in one section, and some macaroni in the smaller section. Kyle brought it too the table, filling a sippy cup with strawberry milk on the way there. 

Jimmy should be done picking up his toys by now. Kyle walked back into the living room, only to find jimmy hadn't picked up at all. "Didn't i tell you to pick up, little one?" Jimmy shook his head, looking as innocent as ever. Kyle smiled "will you pick up if i let you bring a toy to the table?" Jimmys eyes lit up as he nodded, slightly babbling.

Once he was done picking up his toys, jimmy lined three of his stuffies up, and started picking which one to bring to the table. He picked the stuffed pig up, he was soft and had a checker pattern inside of the ears and on the snout. 

Jimmy held the pig up to kyles face "Buggy!" The brunette said excitedly. The stuffed pig was his favorite. It was from clyde, when jimmy accidentally regressed in front of him. Clydes been pretty cool about it, not telling anyone (besides their close friends group), and being extremely supportive. 

Yeah, Jimmy's friends were sweet. He knew that if kyle ever had to travel, he could trust them to take care of his baby. The taller boy picked jimmy up, kyle was fairly strong from playing a few sports, so it wasn't difficult. Kyle sat Jimmy down at the table, smiling when he heard his babys squeal of delight at the food. Jimmy babbled at kyle. The redhead smiled, taking it as a thank you. 

Jimmy must have been hungry because he actually began to eat instead of pushing it away. Although he had a plastic fork by his plate, the brunette still opted to eat with his hands. Kyle smiled, sitting at the other side of the table, he had eaten earlier while cooking, so he wasnt hungry.

Jimmy had finished his food in a couple of minuets, and picked up buggy, who had been put to the side. Kyle smiled at him, walking over to the smaller boy kissing the top of his head. The brunette made grabby hands, wanting to be picked up. "Just a second love, im gonna clean your plate real quick." Jimmy babbled in response picking up buggy again and playing with him. 

Kyle picked up the used plate and sippy cup, puting them in the dishwasher, and filling a bottle with the left over strawberry milk from the sippy cup, and mixing it with the drink that was already in the bottle. Jimmy liked chocolate more, but he wouldn't complain about it. 

Kyle made his way back into the kitchen where his baby was sitting and rubbing his eyes. Kyle picked jimmy up, handing him buggy, and his bottle. Bedtime was an easy task, in fact, jimmy liked bedtime. Getting to cuddle with his daddy was the best thing in the world to jimmy. Of course, bedtime wasnt the only time he got cuddles, but falling asleep like that was so much better.

Jimmy layed his head on kyles shoulder, wrapping his arms around the taller boys neck. The brunette had his stuffie pressed in between the two, and started too drink his bottle. He was beyond tired at this point. The redhead rubbed his boyfriend's back soothingly. 

Kyle walked into their bedroom and layed jimmy down. "Which jammies do you want, lovebug?" Said kyle, holding up two onesies, one was white and yellow striped that had a snap on it, and the other was light blue with little dinosaurs on it, that one also had a snap. Jimmy reached for the blue one, todays theme must be dinosaurs. Kyle walked over to his baby and helped him out of his shirt. The brunette whined at the loss of warmth, kyle shushed him grabbing a pacifier off the desk and putting it in jimmys mouth.

The redhead then changed him, even though he wasnt wet or anything. But it was still bedtime, and thats what the routine was. Kyle pressed a kiss to jimmys collarbone, and pulled the onsie over jimmys head, helping him with the arms as Well, then finally snapped it closed.

Jimmy pulled kyles sweater, trying to get him closer. "What? Do you need something?" Kyle asked. The sleepy boy whined and tugged harder. "I can't read minds, tell me what you want, love." "Want c-cuddles!" Said jimmy, sounding frustrated, tugging on kyles sweater a little harder.

Kyle smiled and layed down beside his brat. The brunette immediately snuggled into his daddy, putting his paci back into his mouth. Jimmy felt safe with his boyfriend's arms around him. He felt protected, and most of all, he felt sleepy. "I love chu dada". Jimmy said, right as he fell asleep. Kyle smiled, pressing a kiss to his littles forehead "I love you too lovebug".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt exactly do hurt/comfort, soz. Hope you like it anyways.
> 
> Note:  
Y'all, i only write abt sub! Jimmy, so you can forget abt him as a cg in my writtings.


	4. Crybaby - cryde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe (Romantic) Clyde/Craig, with Clyde being the little and Craig being the caregiver? Plot just being hurt and comfort or fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by anon! Don't really ship, but im trying to make my writing skill better so im gonna write it anyways
> 
> Also: would y'all be interested in a chptr with craigs gang taking care of a little jimmy? Thinking abt writing that lol.

Craig sat in the living room covering his ears, while clyde sat beside him wailing. The ravenette sighed, how was he supossed to know that 'Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast' was so sad? It was just the first movie that came up! He didn't mean to make Clyde cry, although no one ever did. In the end, it wasn't his fault. No, it was Clydes, for being so sensitive...

No thats not right. It wasn't Clydes fault, and it wasn't his. Its the movie's fault. Why did they make a kids movie so sad? Well, one things for sure; they weren't going to be watching any more Tinker Bell movies.

"Clyde, sweet pea, calm down. Its okay." Craig said, trying to sooth the sobbing brunette, to no avail. Clyde continued crying, burying his head in the other boys side, slightly muffling his cries. Craig had an idea, he grinned before saying "will you stop crying for a cookie?" 

Clyde looked up a craig with big eyes, he had stopped crying almost immediately. "Cookie?" Craig smiled at his little "yes, you can have a cookie. We're gonna change the show too, what do you wanna watch?" "I wanna watch Crashbox!" Said clyde excitedly. The ravenette smirked, he figured thats what his boyfriend would say. It was ment to be an educational show, but clyde just liked the colors and characters. The taller boy picked up the remote and clicked off the movie, going to the recording and pressing a random crashbox episode. 

He went to the kitchen where the cookies were, and picked out a sugar cookie with blue frosting (Clydes favorite!) And walking back into the living room. Clyde sat on the couch, marker in hand, and orange all over himself.

Craig sighed, he had a feeling that today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry this took awhile! School is starting so ive been trying to work on chapters as often as i can! I am working on everyones suggestions! Requests are closed for now bc y'all req alot lmao. (Also homestuck reference at the end lmao)


	5. Creek and little kenny!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Romantic Creek) both being caregivers, they find a little in Kenny. And one day kenny over works himself and he just wants he’s dads to take care of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, im not sure how to write this really, (i have bad writers block) but i really wanted to try anyway. Im pretty bad at transitioning into little as a writing things (?) But this idea was super cute!! And by "Kenny is my son " lmao nice name btw.

Kenny rubbed his eyes, yawning heavily. His memory was fuzzed, and all he knew was he had just passed out.

The blonde boy sat up, looking around, only needing one thing at the moment...

"Daaaaaddddddyyyyyy! Paaaapppppaaaaa!" 

Thumping and shuffling was heard in the halls, and the door was opened. Kenny grinned, and put his arms up, wanting to be held. 

Craig walked in first, walking to Kenny and ruffling his hair. Tweek kissed both of Kenny's cheeks. "Hows our baby doing?" Tweek questioned "no bad dreams, right little prince?" Craig said sounding a little worried.

Kenny had recurring nightmares, but could never rember them. He knew they were beyond scary, the blonde would always waking up in a cold sweat and crying. Sometimes even screaming. It made him incredibly frustrated that he could never remember a lick of it.

Thankfully though, Kenny returned the question with a giggle and a big nod. "No nightmares, papa! And i so warm now too!" Kenny said happily.

Craig sighed with relief, he was genuinely worried the purple eyed male would have a bad dream, or even that damn nightmare. He really was glad it was nothing of that sort.

"Thats good honey!" Tweek said, cuddling kenny, who just grabbed up at craig so they could all get into a cuddle pile, and probably watch a movie, and bake some cookies, some fun rainy day activities, for their little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, im very sorry about extremely slow updates, not on a hiatus (that how ya spell it?) School is now started and i don't have as much time as i had hoped... BUT! im still really happy with how things are going! And with as much work im getting, the pace im going could be considered fast ish lol.
> 
> Also to get these out faster, im gonna be temporarily making them real short.. Ill probably edit them later tho.


	6. Homework -style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Romantic) Style with little Stan and cg Kyle? I’ve never seen anything like that before ^~^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By anon!
> 
> Yeah, so im not really sure how to write these bc y'all really arent giving me much of a plot... I kinda need an idea of HOW to write it lmao.
> 
> Yeah so basically, if you dont give me a plot, it will be pretty short.
> 
> Also idk if this was ment to be platonic, or romantic, so i tried to make it hidden.

Stan sat on the floor of Kyles room, watching the tv and chewing on his fingers.

Him and Kyle were _supposed _to be working on homework right now, but stan went into little on their second question. So, naturally, Kyle had stopped for awhile. Only to turn on the tv and grab the red pacifier out of Stans bag. He wasnt really that much of a trouble maker, or really fussy. Just.. Calm, and happy.

Good thing too, no one wants to deal with a fussy little.

"Hey stan.." Kyle started. Stan turned to him, then grinned behind his paci "what?" The ravenette responded. "Do you think you can try some math for me? Only if you want to, but it would make me so proud!" Stan frowned at the thought of math, but agreed anyway.

"Can you do 2+2, prince?" Stan sat there for a second, looking at his hands, then grinned and shouted "four!" Kyle smiled back, writing down the answer to a harder, longer problem on their actual homework. 

"Very good! Hmm.. What about 1+4? Can you do that one?" 

"Mmm" there was a long pause, but Kyle knew that stan would get it if he gave the little enough time.

"5! Right? I did it! Hooray!" Stan cheered jumping up and hugging Kyle. "Ok ok, settle down, love. And yes, you did an amazing job. Im so proud of you." The redhead said, patting the other boys head. That was going to be all he made Stan do, even though he should make the little do more. But if he kept going and Stan got one wrong, it would be a tantrum waiting to happen.

And Kyle wasn't going to deal with that today. So instead, he put on a kids show from Netflix, and finished both of their homeworks.

Big Stan better thank him for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one was a bit longer, i really liked this idea.  
Although i prefer little kyle and cg stan, im also a sucker for unusual (not as well known) headcannons in ships.  
So yeah this was rlly fun to write, and interesting to try to figure out what Stan would be like in little.
> 
> So yeah, hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> (Also, if any of y'all like homestuck,,, littlespace homestuck oneshots?? Rlly been thinking about a certain couple that im gonna be doing a littlespace os of anyways, so if anyones interested... Please let me know!!)
> 
> (On a diffrent note im not quiting on the jathan story, for anyone who is reading that. Im taking a short break bc i got pretty bad writers block (((that i think im coming out of))) and i dont wanna ruin the story with a short or bad chapter, so dont worry abt all of it)


	7. Hiatus.

Is that how you spell it? Anyways, im taking a break. 

Only from _posting _on here, ill still be writing for this book.

But really, this one is more for fun, and i am having fun! But i just feel a break is necessary.

My brain is getting jumbled trying to write all these at once! Someone requested a little Heidi with cg cartman, and guess what? I wrote cg Heidi with little cartman! ·~·

Ive done that twice now, for someone who asked for little gregory, i did christophe. 

Now, listen guys.. I know its now what you initially asked for, but when i post those oneshots, im not re-writing them. You're just gonna have to take em how they are, cuz i spent days on them lmao.

Also, on my other book, i think i mentioned somewhere 

Quality>Quantity

Which basically means the quality, or how good it is, is better than the quantity, how much there is.

Anyways, i wont update this for a bit, im sorry, but not really! Only sense im still creating for this book! 

See ya later!

~mod rot.

(Also, if anyone wants to be a writer for this book, let me know!)


	8. The corner-Kyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Romantic) kyman with little kyle and cg eric? i hc that kyle’s a bratty little too who’s probably around 5-7 in little space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by 'spookyjew'

"No!"

"What!?"

"No! NonononoNO!"

"Ugh.."

It had started with a simple, 'Kyle, move away from the TV honey. You're too close' 

But noooooo. The redhead had to be difficult.

At first he pretended he didnt hear Eric. Until it was repeated.

Then Kyle stuck his tongue out at the larger male and scooted closer to the screen.

'Kyle... Do you want a time out? Or are you just being a brat?' 

And thats how we got where we are now

The redhead was now facing his caregiver, still sitting on the floor with a blanket wrapped around him. He had a frustrated look on his face and a nice shade of pink dusting his cheeks. Eric had no idea where this was coming from, he had been in such a good mood all afternoon! What had set off such a big fit?

"No what?" 

"Noooo..." Kyle murmured rubbing his eyes and leaning back slightly. He wasn't calm for long though. As Kyle sat up, he picked up his favorite stuffed fox and threw it at Eric.

It was quiet for a second, the redhead wore an angry expression on his face. Eric held none. Without warning, the brunette walked to the other and picked him up, slinging the little over his shoulders. Kyle whined and hit his caregivers back, tears welling up in his green eyes.

Eric sat kyle down on one of the first stairs

"three minutes. Time out" 

Kyle sat there for a moment before the realization set in, and once it did he was a mess. The redhead started crying, but didnt move. His sobs were loud, but Eric wasn't going to give in. Honestly, he should've given Kyle 6 minutes, to match his age. But the little didnt do anything too bad, so he lessened the sentence by 3 minutes.

However once 2 went by, Eric finally gave in. Kyle sounded sorry enough, and it was late.

Eric paled.

It was late.

**Thats why Kyle was so fussy.**

It was way past the littles bedtime! Eric sat up abruptly, going to the sobbing mess and picking him up. 

Kyle was confused for a second, but quickly clung to the bigger male. His crying calmed down, but didnt subside. The brunette made his way back to the couch, sitting down with Kyle cuddled up on his lap. Eric leaned over to turn off the lamp, also grabbing the discarded blanket to throw over the redhead.

Kyle giggled snuggling into his partner, not bothered in the slightest by the sudden change in the atmosphere. Eric rubbed the redheads back "you're just fussy cause its past your bedtime, huh?" The brunette murmured in a low tone. Kyle nodded softly, already halfway asleep. 

Eric sighed. He'd have to take his little upstairs to bed. 

He looked at Kyle, completely passed out at this point, and sighed. 

He'd go upstairs later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of hiatus! This was really cute and fun to write! All my creative juices are back to flowing but im not going to promise more updates bc then i know for a fact i wont do them!
> 
> PERSONAL NOTE:  
To anyone who cares why it takes me forever to update my fics,  
Its my depression. It makes it hard for me to brush my hair and shower, the last thing im thinking about is updating my books. Im sorta getting better though!  
Im only adding this to tell anyone who has depression, please talk to someone.
> 
> Thats all :)


	9. Phone calls- kennyXkyleXstan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic/Friendship: Kenny, Kyle and Stan with Stan as the caregiver and Kenny and Kyle as the littles (Kyle age 4 and Kenny age 2) and are trying to keep it a secret from Cartman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALittleFan had a buncha requests! But im only gonna do this one, even tho the other req were rlly cool!!
> 
> Also, TW for everything.. Bc its Cartman y'all.

Stan sat on the couch, a little Kenny laying in his arms, pacifier in mouth and stuffed fox in his arms. Kyle was sitting on the floor beside the other boys. He was playing with cars, and some blocks were scattered around. 

They had been hanging out for about an hour until Kenny slipped into little (not without Stans help, of course). Then kyle slipped too, but older than Kenny. Maybe he was just feeling particularly bratty today. Who knows. So really, nothing new. 

That was, until Stans phone rang.

Kenny leaned away from the obnoxious ringing sound, but kyle got closer. "Who call you, Bear?" Kyle asked, using his favorite nickname for Stan. "I dont know. Hang on cubs." 

Stan stood up, taking his phone out of his pocket, but paled when he saw the contact.

Cartman.

(Well actually, it said 'big fatass bitch'- but thats besides the point!) Stan quickly answered the call. If he declined, Cartman would probably come over, and that wouldn't be good right now.

The ravenette made a big show of answering the call. "Hey Cartman. Whats up dude?" Kenny made a noise at the name. 

"Not much. I tried to call Kahl but he wouldn't answer. Not surprising coming from a stupid jew." 

The call wasnt even on speaker, but Kyle heard it. (Guess thats how loud Eric is huh?) The response was almost immediate. Kyle froze, tears welling up in those shiny emerald eyes. Stan didnt know what to say.

"Hey listen dude i gotta go. My mom is taking me out to eat, then im getting the new iPhone! You might have to give me your number again. Bye!" And just like that, he was gone. Stan stared at his phone, knowing Cartman had his number memorized. Stan was probably the only one Eric _actually _talked to. Like, had conversations with. He probably just wants to show off his 'cool new phone'. Thats just like him.

Kenny pulled Kyle down into him, patting his hair and murmuring "it otays baby" and Kyle willingly cried into him. 

Stan reacted as quickly as he could, scooping up kyle and gently rubbing his back. Kenny sniffled at the sight of the other cub crying, and stan wrapped his other arm around the other little. They all had a cuddle pile for a little while, at least until kyle had stopped sobbing.

Cartman was going to get it the next time he saw him, but of course that was obvious. "Movie?" Kenny asked looking at the older little. Kyle brightened. "Movie!! I Wan watch movie, bear!" Stan grinned, "okay, what do you two wanna watch?"

Both littles were now babbling movie titles to each other, and Stan smiled

He sure was glad they were easy littles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear and cubs yall.
> 
> (I got sent to an institution for awhile.. But im back. Hopefully to stay. But um.. I turned off anon comments. Srry anons! Im just not comfortable with them on currently. I hope you guys can understand.)


	10. Royalty- cartters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay requested smth like cartters where butters is the little, but i am v sad, and i love bby eric, and live for a more domme butters so yeh. 
> 
> So instead, Eric is the little, yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, not that anyone minds but, after i finish your request, im gonna delete the comment an shid. And i might mess up on a lotta y'alls requests bc i am heavily dissociating alot, and like, kinda hallucinating. So be ready for that! Yay fun ·,~,·

_where even is he?_

Butters and Eric had been playing hide & seek for awhile, and the little was currently hiding. Its only been like 3 minuets, but Butters was getting a little worried. 

I mean... Cartman has _baby fat. _(Which Butters adored! Just more to love!) He really cant be that hard to find..

Can he?

Well aparently yes. He may be in his headspace, but Eric Cartman is still an evil little genius. 

Butters was on the verge if giving up, wanting to bake some cookies with his baby, and just chill. It was getting kinda late anyway. 

Butters was in the middle of his thoughts when he heard a loud thud and almost immediately after, loud crying. It came from the kitchen, so the blond hurriedly rushed in.

And there was Cartman. Sitting on the floor, with a bottle that had spilled. If Butters had to guess, it had probably fell on the little.

"Oh _baby. _come 'ere sweet pea." Said the blonde soothingly. Cartman lifted his arms to get hugs from his daddy, and was instantly pulled into the others lap. Butters ran his fingers though his boyfriends hair and gave him gentle kisses all around his face.

Cartman giggled, but tried to stop himself. It was like when someone cries so much they can't anymore, but their still_ trying _to cry. He just wanted all of his daddies love and attention. And he deffinetly got it. 

Cause Eric Cartman is a prince. And princes _always _get what they want. 

_Especially this spoiled brat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that anyone cares, but i was in an eating disorder recovery facility. It sucked, i just kept relapsing. I mean, i still am. So idk how often any of my work is going to get updated.


	11. Expect the unexpected - platonic Damian&christophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christophe and Damian (Platonic) Christophe as a little (4-5) and Damian comforts him because of his mommy issues? - boop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannot believe this request is from the summer of 2019. Thats crazy. I procrastinate so fucking much, wow.  
Um thats crazy. 
> 
> Idk why im so surprised, but i am. Yeah um enjoy the oneshot ig. That was requested in August. Wow.

"Ets not even remotely okay! On ze list of things zat are okay, zis is final!" 

Damian rolled his eyes, sighing "so you've said," he remarked not looking up from his phone and sounding bored. Christophe frowned, and felt himself start to shut down. Damian probably wasn't even listening to him. It was already hard for the French man to _really _open up about his feelings, but seeing as one of his closest friends didn't even care pushed him to the edge.

Christophe felt his jaw clench, and he looked up. Not because he was angry, but because it was his last resort in an attempt not to cry.

Damian wasn't good at expressing his emotions either. He did care what his friend had to say, but his tone never matched his thoughts. One of the reasons so many were intimidated by him. He did, however, have a..._ supernatural _ability to read other peoples emotions.

The raven looked up from his phone just in time to see the first tear fall. Christophe quickly put both his hands on his eyes to try to stop the fat tears rolling down his face, but it seemed to only make it worse. Damian gasped, practically throwing his phone down, and had the other in his arms in a blink of an eye. 

Damian pulled the crying french man onto the couch, gently petting the others hair. "Shh, its okay buddy.. Just let it out." The ravenette whispered into Christophe's hair. The brunette whined and clung to Damians shirt, not even trying to conceal his sobbing anymore. He'd been holding it in for too long, and it felt good to have someone hold him.

He had only ever felt like this one time when he was very young, back when his mom cared for him. He remembered it fairly well, Christophe had a night terror and cried to his mother. That was also probably the last time he could recall crying, after that, he learned he had to be tougher. Crying was a weakness. Christophe wasnt weak.

So why was he crying now?

The brunette didn't have an answer for that, and slumped his sholders, crying was exhausting. Is this why people cry themselves to sleep? Christophe continued crying until he couldn't remember what he was upset about. In fact, he couldnt really think. He felt all fuzzy and just..

_small._

it was a weird feeling, and he wasn't used to it. But Damien, on the other hand, was used to seeing people like this (or well, _person) _. The ravenette pulled the other boy slightly closer so the brunette was in his lap, and patted his head. "You feeling better, bud?" The older asked. Christophe simply nodded, not trusting his words.

"Okay. Im gonna put on a movie for us, alright?" Damien asked cautiously, and was met only with a 'mmhm' and Christophe snuggled into his arms. 

He didn't fully comprehend what was even happening, it seemed his thoughts had completely left his head, and made the brunette feel kinda sleepy. 

So just as the disney movie started, he faded more out of reality, just enough so he could be awake, but his conscious was entirely asleep. Christophe decided he liked this, and let out a content sigh as Damien ran his nails through the others dirty hair. 

They both knew this would not be the last time this happened. And thank Satan for that one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, this is no longer a south park book (exclusively) theres gonna be some other fandoms in here too now, and its p unusual some of this, but oh well. I am not working in pleasing others, only myself :)


	12. Little! Jimmy and the gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said i would do this and some people seemed to be interested, so for those ppl, here ya go! If you didn't know, i hc jimmy as 2-3 and a mostly non verbal little!! 
> 
> Also i love him- REEE

"Again, thank you. He really shouldn't be too much trouble, he's kinda a picky eater, but thats the only issue i have with him. Besides being non verbal. But for me thats really not a problem. Don't hesitate to call me if anything happens, or if you have questions. Or even if he wants to talk to me. I can't think of anything else you need to know, but again-" 

"Ky, stop worrying! We got this!" Clyde said excitedly, "Besides! There are four of us, im sure we can figure it out! Right guys?" He asked, grin never faltering. 

Everyone let out a soft 'yeah' or nodded, and that was enough to make kyle stop worring and go to leave. Not before cuddling his baby of course! 

Kyle bent down to where his boyfriend was sitting, and wrapped him in a big hug. "Hey buddy, im gonna be gone for a few days, okay? But, all your friends said they would be more than happy to babysit you, alright? You can call me any time you want, and ill be back soon. I love you baby," 

Jimmy looked up at Kyle and grinned behind his pacifier. "Wuv chu," he whispered, snuggling into his daddy. 

Kyle smiled back, giving the other a quick kiss on his forehead, then walked out the door. Jimmy waved bye, and then looked at his new surroundings. Clyde plopped beside the baby, and smiled at him, "so, what do you wanna do, kiddo?" Jimmy only smiled and continued to look around. His eyes set on the toys in front of him and he handed a dinosaur to Clyde, and grabbed one for himself. 

They spent about twenty minutes playing with the stuffies, while the others were 'watching' the tv (they were really watching the cute scene before them) when Jimmys stomach growled. "You feeling hungry, little bro?" Craig asked. Jimmy shrugged, averting his eyes. Token smiled and picked the smaller boy up, "come on, lets get you something to eat," 

Jimmy whined quietly, but complied. Clyde stood up and sat on the couch with the others. "He's really cute," Tweek said, seeming calm. "Yeah. I wonder why he was so nervous to tell us?" Clyde added. He was cute, and this was perfectly heathy, so why would their friend hide it? "Probably shy. Or embarrassed. People can be pretty mean, ya know" Craig said, scrolling on his phone. "Oh," the brunette mumbled, he didnt even think about that..

But they were all glad he was here now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two, anyone?


End file.
